


Niewinność spojrzenia

by MichikoChicken2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), ;__;, BL, Bottom Eren Yeager, M/M, One Shot, Yaoi, raczej smut, sexy nóżka Erena, wciąż nie umiem tagować, wkurwiający Levi, wkurwiony Eren
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6921307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichikoChicken2/pseuds/MichikoChicken2





	Niewinność spojrzenia

-Levi! - mężczyzna mimowolnie zatrzymał się, słysząc nawoływanie Hanji i jej szybkie kroki na kamiennej posadzce. Z rezygnacją odwrócił się do niej, w oczekiwaniu na kolejną głupią prośbę. Kobieta zatrzymała się tuż przed nim nieco zdyszana, a na jej twarz wstąpił ten charakterystyczny, przymilny uśmieszek.  
-Czego chcesz tym razem? - zapytał szorstko. Był już w drodze do sypialni i miał nadzieję, że w cokolwiek go wrobi, będzie mógł szybko to załatwić.  
-Bo wiesz... Właśnie pomagam Erwinowi przy tych dokumentach, a... Trzeba zmienić Erenowi opatrunek. - Levi lekko uniósł brwi na te słowa. Naprawdę tylko o to jej chodziło? Błahostka. Zawinąć bandaż na nodze jakiegoś gówniarza, nie zajmie mu to więcej niż dziesięć minut.  
-Dalej się nie zagoił? - zapytał jednak z ciekawością.  
-No... Właśnie nie. Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego. Rana wciąż wygląda paskudnie. - odparła kobieta z wyrazem troski na twarzy. "Czyżby Yeager stracił swoje moce?" - pomyślał kapral.   
-Niech ci będzie. - odparł obojętnie.  
-Dziękuuuję! Na ciebie zawsze można liczyć. - powiedziała Hanji wyraźnie uradowana.  
-Byłoby miło gdybyś nie nadużywała tego faktu. - powiedział mężczyzna, odwracając się i zmierzając w stronę swojej sypialni.

-Oi, nie wierć się. - rozkazał szorstko. Eren siedział w samej bieliźnie na łóżku podpierając się rękami i z podziwem spoglądał na nieskazitelną czystość tego pomieszczenia. Kapral kucał na posadzce i ostrożnie odwijał lekko zakrwawiony bandaż z jego uda. Chłopak nie rozumiał, dlaczego robi to on a nie Hanji, ani dlaczego mężczyzna przyprowadził go w tym celu do własnej sypialni i posadził na łóżku. Przecież coś mogło się pobrudzić. Trzy ostatnie warstwy bandaża były pokryte zaschniętą krwią i przyklejone do rany, więc gdy Levi odwijał ten fragment, chłopak zacisnął zęby, nie chcąc okazać bólu, jednak mimowolnie z jego ust wydostało się ciche syknięcie. Czarnowłosy zupełnie nie zwrócił na to uwagi, wciąż robiąc swoje. Gdy zdjął opatrunek, oczom ich obu ukazała się długa prawie na dziesięć centymetrów i dosyć głęboka rana. Miejscami wciąż była świeża i błyszcząca, lecz brzegi pokryły się już ciemnobrązowym strupem. Na szczęście Levi zdejmował bandaże na tyle delikatnie, że nie uszkodził już zasklepionych fragmentów i nie wywołał krwawienia.   
-Nie wygląda to najlepiej. – stwierdził mężczyzna. W istocie tak było. Eren zerknął na niego, spodziewając się dostrzec coś w rodzaju obrzydzenia, jednak kapral wciąż zachowywał kamienny wyraz twarzy. - Nie potrafisz tego zagoić?  
-Ja... Sam nie wiem. Próbowałem, ale nic z tego nie wyszło. Zazwyczaj zmieniałem się w tytana pod wpływem silnych emocji, więc może... Aaał! - Eren jęknął i zatopił paznokcie w pościeli, kiedy Levi bez ostrzeżenia zaczął odkażać ranę. Piekący ból zdawał się promieniować aż do kręgosłupa.   
"Silne emocje..." - pomyślał mężczyzna. Czy naprawdę aż tak trudno było mu je sobie zapewnić? Jeszcze niedawno szczeniak ryczał przy każdej możliwej okazji, a teraz ma problem ze wzbudzeniem silnych emocji? "Pierdolenie..."  
Levi położył na ranę świeży opatrunek i ostrożnie zaczął otaczać nogę bandażem. Eren tymczasem uświadomił sobie w jak dziwnym położeniu się znajduje. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego w ogóle przyszło mu to do głowy i dlaczego dopiero teraz, ale... Kucający przy nim kapral, jego czarne włosy opadające na czoło i delikatny dotyk jego ciepłych palców na udzie... Umysł nastolatka mimowolnie zaczęły nawiedzać jakieś dziwne wyobrażenia, które pokryły jego policzki rumieńcem. I choć ze wszystkich sił starał się ich pozbyć, jakoś nie potrafił. Z przerażeniem poczuł, jak jego męskość nieznacznie się podnosi. "Oby tylko tego nie zauważył." - pomyślał chłopak, cały czerwony ze wstydu.  
Jego życzenie jednak się nie spełniło. Kapral kątem oka dostrzegł nacisk narastający w jego bokserkach i chociaż zdawał się nie być tym zbytnio zainteresowany, posłał mu jakby zdziwione spojrzenie. Twarz Erena płonęła. Miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Za wszelką cenę starał się to opanować, jednak było tylko gorzej. Po chwili odniósł nawet wrażenie, że Levi specjalnie dotyka jego skóry bardziej niż przedtem, chociaż jego oblicze wciąż wyrażało zupełną obojętność. Na szczęście po chwili mężczyzna skończył zakładać bandaż i wstał, zabierając swoje palce z uda chłopaka. Jakoś dziwnie na niego popatrzył i podążył w stronę stojącego przy ścianie stolika, aby odłożyć płyn do dezynfekcji. Eren wciąż siedział bez ruchu na łóżku, powoli się uspokajając.  
-Heichou, ja... Przepraszam... - wystękał chłopak, wciąż płonąc ze wstydu. Był na siebie wściekły. Jak coś takiego w ogóle mogło się stać?  
-Nie ma sprawy. - odpowiedział Levi z właściwą sobie obojętnością, odwracając się w stronę chłopaka i z uwagą obserwując jak wsuwa stopy w nogawki. - Miło wiedzieć, że mój dotyk jeszcze kogoś podnieca. - dodał po chwili nieco sarkastycznym tonem i podszedł do okna.   
Eren nerwowo zakładał spodnie i myślał tylko o tym, żeby jak najszybciej wyjść. Jeszcze nigdy nie miał takiej strasznej wpadki. Czuł, jak miejsce wstydu w jego ciele stopniowo zajmuje pulsujący gniew na samego siebie. Wstał z łóżka, pospiesznie zapinając rozporek.  
-Oi, Eren. Ta twoja siostra jest całkiem fajna. - powiedział nagle kapral, nie odwracając się od okna. Nastolatek zmieszał się nieco słysząc te słowa. "Fajna?" Nie do końca wiedział co mężczyzna przez to rozumiał.  
-Tak właściwie to nie jest moja siostra. - powiedział po chwili, chcąc przerwać niezręczną ciszę. Chyba uznał tą uwagę za pewnego rodzaju prośbę o przyzwolenie, chociaż... czyżby Levi naprawdę był zainteresowany Mikasą? - Moi rodzice przygarnęli ją, kiedy... straciła rodzinę. - dokończył Eren.  
-Ile razy już ją miałeś? - zapytał obojętnie kapral. Nastolatek stanął ja wryty, nie wierząc własnym uszom. "Czy on naprawdę zapytał o coś takiego?"  
-Ja... My nigdy... Jesteśmy dla siebie jak rodzeństwo...  
-Jasne. - prychnął Levi. - Mieć przy sobie taką dupę i nawet na nią nie zerknąć? Nie rozśmieszaj mnie. Poza tym z daleka widać, ża na ciebie leci. Pewnie sama pcha ci się do łóżka.  
Eren czuł, jak narasta w nim gniew. "O co mu chodzi?"  
-Ale ja nie jestem nią zainteresowany. - odpowiedział przekonującym tonem nastolatek.  
-To by w sumie wiele wyjaśniało. - powiedział po chwili Levi z cichym westchnieniem. Policzki chłopaka znów pokryły się rumieńcem. - Ten twój blond koleżka nie wygląda zbyt atrakcyjnie, ale... o gustach podobno się nie dyskutuje. - Eren zacisnął dłonie w pięści w przypływie złości. "Dlaczego on to robi?" Nastolatek miał ochotę odgryźć się jakąś cierpką uwagą, jednak wiedział, że nie ma to najmniejszego sensu i nie powinien tego robić. Levi był w końcu jego dowódcą – niezależnie od tego jak bardzo chamskim dupkiem się okazywał. Chłopak przełknął ślinę i szybkim krokiem podążył w stronę drzwi, nie chcąc dłużej przebywać w jego towarzystwie i słuchać tych obraźliwych wypowiedzi.  
-Pozwoliłem ci odejść? - warknął kapral. Eren zatrzymał się i zacisnął zęby, czując, że zaraz wybuchnie. Posłusznie odwrócił się w jego stronę. Mężczyzna stanął przed nim i z całej siły uderzył go otwartą dłonią w policzek – na tyle mocno, że nastolatek aż zachwiał się na nogach. - Matka nie nauczyła cię szacunku do starszych? - powiedział z jadem, kiedy chłopak pocierał ręką bolące miejsce. Nastała chwila ciszy, wypełniona tylko gniewnymi spojrzeniami.  
"Kurwa, Yeager... Zrobisz to wreszcie?" - pomyślał Levi, widząc jak chłopak z coraz większym trudem powstrzymuje się przed użyciem pięści i za wszelką cenę usiłuje stłumić agresję.  
-Wiesz, że zabiję cię, jeśli niczego nie znajdziemy w tej twojej piwnicy? - Eren zmarszczył nieco brwi, zdziwiony nagłą zmianą tematu. - Nie sądzę, żeby było tam cokolwiek ciekawego. Może staruszek chciał ci po prostu pokazać gdzie co wieczór zabiera twoją siostrzyczkę? - Nastolatek z całej siły zacisnął zęby, czując jak jego ciało płonie gniewem. Był pewien, że kolejne zdanie całkowicie wytrąci go z równowagi. "Co ten pieprzony dupek sobie myśli..." Levi tymczasem zbliżył się do jego twarzy i wbił swoje kobaltowe spojrzenie w jego kipiące gniewem seledynowe tęczówki. - A może chciał, żebyś następnym razem do niego dołączył... - powiedział, niemal szeptem. Eren nie wytrzymał. Nie wiedział nawet kiedy jego pięść powędrowała w stronę twarzy kaprala. Mężczyzna zakołysał się pod wpływem potężnego ciosu w kość policzkową. "Cholera... Nie do końca tak to sobie zaplanowałem." - zaklął w myślach czarnowłosy. Po chwili silne dłonie Erena obaliły go na ziemię. Mężczyzna syknął cicho i przymknął oczy, uderzając plecami o twardą posadzkę. Czuł pulsujący ból na lewym policzku. Siła Yeagera znacznie przerosła jego przypuszczenia. Gdy uchylił powieki, zobaczył nad sobą jego wściekłą twarz. Nastolatek siedział mu na udach, lewą dłoń zaciskając na koszuli. Prawa natomiast, złowrogo zawisła nad twarzą mężczyzny, przygotowana do kolejnego ciosu. Nagle zauważyli, że dzielące ich powietrze wypełnia strużka białej mgły, bardzo szybko rozpływająca się w powietrzu. Oboje zwrócili spojrzenie na udo chłopaka, zauważając, że dym wydostaje się spod jego spodni, dokładnie w miejscu, gdzie wcześniej znajdowała się rana. Eren poczuł, jak ból w nodze stopniowo ustępuje i skonsternowany opuścił wymierzoną w kaprala pieść. Mężczyzna westchnął cicho i posłał nastolatkowi wymowne spojrzenie.  
-Nie musisz dziękować. - powiedział, obojętnym tonem.   
"Zaraz, zaraz... Czyli to wszystko..." Eren puścił koszulę kaprala i na moment wbił w niego spojrzenie, jednak już po chwili spuścił wzrok i ponownie pokrył się rumieńcem, wstając na nogi. Levi również podniósł się z ziemi i poprawił ubranie.  
-Ja... Przepraszam... - wydukał nastolatek.  
-Wkurwiasz mnie, Yeager. - warknął Levi. - Mógłbyś przestać mnie za wszystko przepraszać? Poza tym nie mogę zaprzeczyć, że mieszanie cię z błotem było dosyć ciekawe. - powiedział, otrzepując sobie łopatki i tyłek, chociaż jego podłoga była nieskazitelnie czysta. Nastolatek w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się przed przeproszeniem go za ciągłe przepraszanie i pochylił głowę. Nagle zobaczył czyjeś dłonie przy swoim rozporku. Kapral stał przed nim i z dziwnym zaangażowaniem rozpinał mu spodnie. Eren był coraz bardziej zmieszany a jego twarz coraz bardziej czerwona.  
-Heichou... - zaczął mówić, nie rozumiejąc dlaczego mężczyzna to robi, nie zdążył jednak dokończyć swojej wypowiedzi, bo jego silne dłonie popchnęły go na łóżko. Chłopak podniósł się do siadu i z opuszczonymi do kolan spodniami zerkał na kaprala, zmierzającego w jego stronę z nożyczkami. Levi kucnął przy nim i rozciął bandaż, z satysfakcją ukrytą pod kamiennym wyrazem twarzy patrząc na nieskazitelnie gładką skórę, pozbawioną choćby najmniejszego śladu wcześniejszej rany. "Przynajmniej nie na darmo dostałem w mordę." Eren odetchnął z ulgą, widząc, że pozbył się bolesnego problemu. Poczuł się jednak źle, gdy zobaczył zaczerwieniony od jego ciosu policzek kaprala.  
-Heichou. Jeśli mógłbym ci się jakoś odwdzięczyć...  
-Mógłbyś. - odparł szybko kapral i podszedł do stolika, zabierając ze sobą niepotrzebny już opatrunek i nożyczki. Zaczął szukać czegoś w koszyku przyniesionym z apteczki, podczas gdy Eren powoli podciągał nogawki.  
-Nie ubieraj się jeszcze. - powiedział nagle mężczyzna, sprawdzając zawartość jakiegoś pojemniczka. Po chwili odwrócił się i rzucił go chłopakowi, który zdołał złapać niewielki przedmiot w locie. Nie był opatrzony żadnym napisem, chciał więc podnieść wieczko aby zobaczyć co jest w środku, jednak odgłos przekręcanego w drzwiach klucza odwrócił jego uwagę od tajemniczego specyfiku. Gdy kapral zgasił światło, pozostawiając tylko niewielką, stojącą na stoliku lampkę, pomieszczenie wypełniło się przyjemnym półmrokiem. Nastolatek coraz bardziej nie wiedział o co chodzi. Mężczyzna podszedł do niego i szybkim pociągnięciem za nogawki pozbawił go spodni. Zdjął mu także skarpetki i obie rzeczy położył obok niego na pościeli. Eren lekko się skrzywił, kiedy jego nagie stopy opadły na zimną, kamienną posadzkę. Levi tymczasem zdjął mu również koszulę i zabrał całą jego garderobę w stronę stolika, aby powiesić ubrania na krześle. Chłopak siedział na łóżku w samej bieliźnie, czując jak serce bije mu coraz szybciej. Zastanawiał się, co mężczyzna chce zrobić i jedyne co przychodziło mu do głowy, to tortury. Głośno przełknął ślinę na myśl o tym i starał się opanować wypełniający jego umysł strach.  
-Połóż się. - rozkazał Levi, idąc w jego stronę z pasem od trójwymiarowego manewru. Eren niechętnie spełnił jego polecenie, układając się na zimnej pościeli. Kapral usiadł mu na udach. - Złóż ręce. - Nastolatek zrobił to, zauważając jakiś dziwny błysk w oczach mężczyzny. Gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że czarnowłosy owija mu nadgarstki, przestraszył się jeszcze bardziej, całkowicie przekonany co do swojej teorii o torturach. Levi mocno zacisnął pas, ciasno łącząc obie dłonie chłopaka.  
-Heichou... Dlaczego... - zaczął Eren, urwał jednak, kiedy kapral przesunął mu się na brzuch i gwałtownym ruchem przyciągnął jego związane ręce do tylnej barierki łóżka, sprawiając mu trochę bólu.   
-Dlatego, że twoje ręce nie będą mi potrzebne. - powiedział obojętnie, mocno przywiązując dłonie chłopaka do drewnianego elementu. Po chwili wstał i podszedł do stolika, po drodze pozbawiając się koszuli. Nastolatek z coraz większym zmieszaniem przyglądał się jak kapral pozbywa się ubrań, układając je równo na stoliku. "Może wcale nie chodzi o tortury..." - pomyślał.   
Gdy zmierzał w jego stronę zupełnie nagi, Eren mimowolnie pomyślał, że nie całe jego ciało jest tak małe, na jakie wygląda. Mężczyzna podszedł do łóżka i usiadł nastolatkowi na udach, wpatrując się w jego seledynowe tęczówki. Gdy połączył swoje usta z rozchylonymi w osłupieniu wargami nastolatka, ten nerwowo wypuścił powietrze nosem, czując, jak jego ciało wypełnia niekontrolowane podniecenie. Levi energicznie poruszał ustami, jednocześnie powoli przesuwając dłonie po jego rękach – od wyciągniętych ponad głowę nadgarstków, aż do ramion, wyczuwając pod palcami drgania napinających się mięśni. Mężczyzna sprawnie pogłębił pocałunek, przesuwając swój język do ust nastolatka i delikatnie łaskocząc jego podniebienie. Eren starał się mu odpowiadać, był jednak tak strasznie pochłonięty tymi wszystkimi bodźcami, że nie mógł skupić się na całowaniu. Kiedy wreszcie nieco się uspokoił i złapał rytm, Levi odsunął się, zatrzymując swoje dłonie na rozgrzanej klatce piersiowej nastolatka. Po chwili pozbawił chłopaka i tak już znacznie zbyt ciasnych bokserek i przysunął się do niego, tym razem wsuwając swoje zgięte w kolanach nogi pod jego uda. Eren oddychał nierówno, wpatrując się w zawieszone kilka centymetrów nad nim kobaltowe tęczówki.  
-Boisz się? - zapytał kapral, niemal szeptem.  
-Chyba tak... - odpowiedział cicho Eren, faktycznie przepełniony obawami. Nie miał już wątpliwości, co za moment się stanie. Przez chwilę pomyślał, że może powinien się jakoś bronić, ale.. Dlaczego miałby to robić, skoro było mu tak przyjemnie? "Poza tym nigdy bym z nim nie wygrał." - pomyślał, całkowicie poddając się woli czarnowłosego. Mężczyzna odsunął się i otworzył leżący na pościeli obok pojemniczek, nabierając na palec dość dużo jakiejś bezbarwnej substancji. Nastolatek wzdrygnął się i przymknął oczy, czując śliski dotyk na swoim wejściu. Levi ponownie przysunął się do niego i przyłożył swoje wargi do jego rozgrzanej szyi.  
-To dobrze. - wyszeptał mu do ucha pomiędzy pocałunkami i wsunął w niego swój członek.  
Eren cicho jęknął i zacisnął palce na drewnianym fragmencie barierki łóżka, do którego przywiązane były jego ręce. Kiedy Levi zaczął powoli się w nim poruszać, odczuł ból, wymieszany jednak z jakąś dziwną słodyczą. Po chwili poczuł pewny ucisk jego dłoni na swoim twardym przyrodzeniu i odczuwany dyskomfort zdawał się zmienić tylko w lekki ucisk, zupełnie tracąc znaczenie w obliczu odczuwanej przyjemności. Mężczyzna wciąż pokrywał szyję nastolatka pocałunkami, wsłuchując się w jego nierówne oddechy. Uwagę swojej lewej dłoni skupił na sutku, zataczając wokół niego kręgi i lekko przyszczypując. Po kilku minutach Levi oderwał się od jego skóry i nieco wyprostował, wchodząc głębiej. Gdy przyspieszył swoje ruchy, zaciskając palce na jego udzie, Eren wiedział, że to już nie potrwa długo. Sam był bliski końca, jednak mężczyzna, skupiony teraz na sobie, zaniedbał go i spowolnił ruchy dłoni. Chłopak zacisnął zęby, czując ból jaki sprawiały mu coraz mocniejsze pchnięcia. Po chwili Levi wykonał ostatni, głęboki ruch i nastolatek poczuł wypełniające go ciepło. Oddychając szybko, mężczyzna wysunął się z niego i ponownie skupił swoją uwagę na pokrytym kropelkami potu ciele nastolatka. Znacznie przyśpieszył ruchy dłoni i przylgnął ustami do jego rozpalonych warg. Już po kilku minutach Eren poczuł, że jest bliski końca. Z trudem łapał powietrze, czując przyjemny ucisk w podbrzuszu i rozgrzaną dłoń, rytmicznie przesuwającą się po jego męskości. Jednak nagle Levi odsunął się i zdjął swoją rękę z jego członka, kładąc ją na pościeli obok. Chłopak ze zdziwieniem otworzył oczy, zauważając przeszywające go dziwnym błyskiem kobaltowe spojrzenie. "Dlaczego on to zrobił?" Pomyślał ze złością, zaciskając zęby i usiłując nie stracić odczuwanej jeszcze przyjemności. Kapral wciąż wpatrywał się w niego bez słowa.  
-Proszę, zrób to. - powiedział chłopak roztrzęsionym głosem. Ręka mężczyzny niemal natychmiast wróciła na swoje miejsce, co Eren skwitował cichym westchnieniem ulgi. Levi pochylił się i zaczął ponownie całować jego szyję. "Jeszcze tylko chwila..." - pomyślał nastolatek, czując, jak wszystkie jego mięśnie drżą z rozkoszy. Ale nagle czarnowłosy zdjął swoją dłoń i ponownie oparł ją na pościeli obok jego biodra. Chłopak jęknął cicho, coraz bardziej sfrustrowany. Tym razem był jeszcze bliżej. "Gdybym przynajmniej miał wolne ręce..." - pomyślał. Mężczyzna wciąż pokrywał jego szyję gorącymi pocałunkami.  
-Proszę... - wyjęczał Eren. - Błagam... - dodał po chwili, ciężko oddychając.  
-Chyba nie dosłyszałem. - wyszeptał mu do ucha kapral.  
-Błagam, Levi, zrób to... - powiedział, tym razem dużo głośniej. Mężczyzna ponownie przylgnął ustami do jego szyi i zacisnął dłoń na jego członku. Eren był wykończony, modlił się tylko, aby tym razem pozwolił mu skończyć. Na szczęście jego prośby zostały wysłuchane i już po kilku szybszych ruchach jego ciałem wstrząsnął pierwszy dreszcz rozkoszy, po chwili wypełniając każdy mięsień cudownym drżeniem. Eren odchylił głowę do tyłu i poczuł ciepły dotyk własnej spermy na swoim brzuchu. Nie wiedział, co działo się później. Jak przez mgłę czuł miękki materiał przesuwający się po jego rozgrzanej skórze. Po chwili poczuł też dotyk ciepłych dłoni w okolicy nadgarstków, uwalniający jego ręce. Chociaż wciąż były ze sobą związane, nastolatek z ulgą opuścił je na brzuch, dopiero teraz odczuwając nieprzyjemny ból w ramionach. Wciąż leżał bezwładnie, nie mając nawet ochoty na otwarcie oczu. Levi zostawił jeszcze jeden, krótki pocałunek na jego rozchylonych ustach i wstał z łóżka. Eren z jakimś dziwnym zaintrygowaniem wsłuchiwał się w odgłos jego nagich stóp dotykających zimnej posadzki, szuranie otwieranych drzwi i szum wypełniającej wannę wody. Po chwili podniósł powieki i zauważając, że jego brzuch jest zupełnie czysty, usiadł, opierając stopy na podłodze. Całe ciało było wypełnione jakimś przyjemnym rodzajem zmęczenia. Z trudem wyplątał nadgarstki z ciemnobrązowego pasa, czując nieprzyjemne mrowienie w całych rękach. Jednak ani to, ani ból uniesionych przez długi czas ramion nie miały teraz żadnego znaczenia. "Czy to naprawdę się wydarzyło?" Nieśmiało podniósł się i powoli podszedł do drzwi, zza których dobiegał go cichy plusk wody. Gdy wszedł do środka i zobaczył Levi'a, siedzącego w wannie z przymkniętymi oczami i opuchniętym policzkiem, odruchowo pomyślał, że powinien wyjść, ubrać się i wrócić do siebie. W końcu teraz nie był mu już potrzebny. Wypełnił go jakiś dziwny smutek. Zauważając obecność nastolatka mężczyzna obrócił głowę i spojrzał na niego.  
-Chodź. - powiedział, tonem jakby nieco mniej obojętnym niż zwykle. Nastolatek ostrożnie wpakował się do wanny, opierając stopy obok ud kaprala. Mężczyzna opierał głowę i ręce na krawędzi zbiornika i wpatrywał się w zdjętą jakąś dziwną nieśmiałością twarz nastolatka. "Naprawdę, Eren? Po tym wszystkim?" - pomyślał z niedowierzaniem.   
-Wpadniesz jeszcze kiedyś? - zapytał, opierając mu stopę na piersi. Eren nie do końca wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Oczywiście, że chciał, ale... Jak na razie był chyba zbyt obolały.  
-Może w sobotę? - zaproponował nieśmiało. Levi prychnął na te słowa i z powrotem wsunął nogę pod wodę.  
-Za miesiąc. - powiedział, szybkim ruchem stopy ochlapując go wodą. Nastolatek przymknął oczy, czując jak ciepła ciesz spływa mu po twarzy. "Miesiąc?" pomyślał z rozczarowaniem. Mężczyzna zauważył, że chłopak jest widocznie zdziwiony treścią tej odpowiedzi. - Im rzadsze spotkania tym głębsze doznania. Zaufaj mi, Eren. - powiedział i przymknął oczy. - Chociaż bardziej niż dzisiaj chyba i tak już nie odpłyniesz. - dodał po chwili.


End file.
